Darth Vears
Vears was a Dark Lord of the Sith, and a cunning Emperor who through various ways established and furthered the Order of Requiem. He is considered experienced with diplomacy and other political matters, he learned these virtues when he served as the honorable High Councilor of the Wrath of Chaos and briefly when the Order of Requiem was originally founded. He has accomplished numerous feats from the battlefield to passing legislation through the Dark Council when he was much younger. His current whereabouts are unknown and he is presumed to have died during the Civil War at around 3630 BBY. Biography "Have you even heard of the Emperor's history? I don't even know his last name. Not many do..." - Darth Ryendar and Lord Trilobite While the Emperor's childhood and most of his youth is a blur, it is believed he was born on a planet that was later contested by the Republic and Empire. It was during the conflict where he lost contact with his parents. It is known that he had a mentor not long after when he was a young adult. His mentor was a female human who had tremendous knowledge of the Dark Side of the force, known by the alias of Darth Seera. As an Apprentice, Vears served honorably at the side of Darth Seera and eventually achieved Lordship. From there, the two continued to collaborate while seeking to achieve their own goals. Ultimately, this resulted in the two becoming respective heavyweights in their order. They achieved an unheard of feat by both serving on the Dark Council simultaneously, thus furthering their domain and power. Long after Vears went under the wing of his master, it is believed that he took it upon himself to destroy the only one who knew of his full capacity. Seera was slayed at the hand of her former apprentice. Revanite Terror Plot With no known leader, but a presumed cause, a group aligned with the Revanites would attack and siege the order's academy during a class. This would cause tremendous amounts of public uproar from councilors that oversaw the academy, particularly Darth Ralrorc and Darth Recttec. They would soon demand action to be taken, in which Vears would speak before the citizens in the first-ever "State of the Order" speech. In the speech, the Emperor publicly confirmed that they were attacked by Revanite terror cells. The action following this speech is considered to be one of the grandest edicts created by the Emperor since he seized the throne-- the formation of the Honor Guard, which would be overseen by Darth Krainne and his respective sphere that was tasked with defense objectives. The Dark Council considered the formation of this prior to the attacks, but due to the strike on the academy the Council dropped their skepticism and supported the efforts of the Emperor as a response to the attacks. This would not only strengthen the order's defense, but the unity of the order as a whole given the chaotic circumstance. Civil War Under Zavous' direction, an unnamed female Twi'lek proceeded past security on one of the Emperor's hidden retreats, this one being located on Tatooine. Once doing this, she was able to meet with the Emperor one-on-one and somehow defeated the honor guards that were on duty at the time. This was an embarrassment for the Honor Guard's reputation of defending the Empire, and public perception reflected this as speculation mounted. Once she was able to confront the Emperor, she threatened him and forced resignation. Upon doing so, it led to a major power struggle with many still demanding that Vears return to the throne. Shortly after resigning and going into a forced exile, Darth Zavous proclaimed herself Empress of the Order. However, a select few on the Dark Council, led by Darth Krainne, did not believe her to be the true leader of the order. Due to this, the Empress demanded that all of those who do not recognize her supreme rule be executed. Krainne, alongside a majority of the bounty hunters, would eventually be captured to await punitive judgement. Although they were under protection at a detention center, they were freed and were able to retreat into the Dune Sea on Tatooine to devise a plan to strike back at Zavous and her loyalists. They later discovered Vears and successfully ousted Zavous from the throne, restoring ordered stability. Dueling Proficiency Darth Vears' lightsaber is one of eloquent design, yet he rarely used it unless out of necessity as he was more adept in the force. Although he was a skilled duelist, he preferred positioning himself as the man behind the curtain who used his own servants and allies to carry out the dirtier work of his personal agenda. As a Dark Lord of the Sith, he is highly attuned to the Force. He is often known for his use of Force lightning and Alchemy. Personality and traits "That Sith is surprisingly nice." "I suppose so--" Niner to Darth Trucidatio Prior to his rise to the throne, Darth Vears was skillfully careful in presenting himself as a gentlemen of which garnered him a reputation of being nicer than the typical Sith. However, his actions and rumors of him by the council which served him suggested otherwise. He was known to be ruthless to enemies of the Empire and personal rivals, especially in wartime, this gained him the respect of the Imperial armed forces for his decisive approach in times of conflict. Upon becoming Emperor, he continued the highly mannered reputation that he built up, though with less public appearances. His popularity within the ranks was indisputable, but he was questioned by some on the Dark Council. They were less acquainted with the Emperor due to his brief absence, but skepticism subsided when the Dark Lord dealt with the Revasia-Contra affair personally. In spite of his exceptional mastery of the dark arts, he was no less susceptible to reasonable diplomacy, which is unorthodox for many Sith. While media positively labeled him with the classification of being anti-hawkish relative to his dark side counterparts, it garnered critical response from the Dark Council. He is credited with forming numerous alliances and other anti-aggression pacts, in which he coined the term Trickle-Down Diplomacy, which is now an acceptable way of dealing with galactic affairs. Unlike his more traditional apprentice, Darth Trucidatio, Vears believed that progress in the most reasonable form was in no way contrary to the ways of the Sith. When Trucidatio was presented with prosthetic implants created by the technological team, he denounced them as contradictory to the ways of the Force. Vears quickly asserted that everything was of the Force, even in the most unfamiliar ways. Category:Administration Category:Dark Side Category:Character